Life's Changes
by WolfstarXPiccolo
Summary: Co-op with my sister! Sisters try to find their parents after the unfortunate Cell attack on Gingertown. Demosa drops off her sister Xinovia and goes to the battlefield to save her parents, where she's saved by Piccolo after her parents die during the fight. How will her parents be wished back? Will there be complications? Xinovia is saved also, but by who? I don't own DBZ.
1. Just Another Day

WolfstarXPiccolo:_ Hello again! I had this idea rolling around in my head for... believe it or not, 45 minutes, :D_

_And with my sister! SO, some how I have gotten my sister to start liking the show DBZ! (Lol, excited much, she doesn't think I'm that much of a nerd anymore XD) Her pen name is DarkangelXKrillin!_

_DarkangelXKrillin: This is my first co-op story. I have little expirience with writing stories, but with the help of my sister, we will make a bad a** story!_

_WolfstarXPiccolo: No flaming please, or I will send Piccolo to demolish your house... Meh heh heh..._

_Piccolo: ..._

* * *

**Just Another Day...**

A flickering television screen pierces the darkness of a bedroom. There are two individuals sitting side by side on a bed across from it, watching with horror gracing their expressions.

A news reporter is in front of a seemingly untouched building, broadcasting the recent news of Gingertown.

"It seems that the Gingertown monster, so we've come to call it, has taken victim of over six thousand inhabitants of the town already." The camera scans a nearby area, showing the most peculiar of sights: clothing is littered on the sidewalks of the park being shown, with nobody in sight to claim them. "We have found many clothing items on the ground, and not a soul in sight to recover them." As the camera moves on, it cuts to another shot showing a twenty-caliber shotgun laying on the freshly mowed grass of a soccer field.

"The people appeared to have put up some sort of fight before they were taken by the beast that has-"

The news reporter suddenly jerks his head to the left as screams of men, women, and children slice through the newly abandoned windy city from afar, making the camera man shake, and the focus of the camera to go out of whack.

The beings sitting on the bed continue to stare with their mouths agape. "This... this can't be real..." One starts; a woman with a golden brown mane reaching her hips starts, but trails off. Her icy blue eyes widen as gunshots echo from the television speakers, making the other girl beside her jump. The first places a hand on the other's shoulder in an effort to calm her down.

"... Is this some sort of sick, twisted joke meant to freak us out?" The second speaks softly, as if afraid to speak over the reporter as he continues to speak.

"We hear yells of the remaining population... they seem to be under attack..." He starts to run in the direction in some sort of effort to help, when all goes quiet. He stops, and his body is racked by chills at the new realization.

"And now, ominous silence is all that is heard..." The reporter turns back to the camera. "Citizens of the world, you are now seeing the terror that has taken over the entire human population as of now. We urge for you in the nearby cities and areas to stay indoors-" He suddenly freezes, his eyes widening as he stares at something invisible to the tv audience. The camera takes a final zoom in to the reporter's face before static overtakes the station, and a standby screen shot takes its place.

Both girls watching the television are motionless as they register what has happened in the past few minutes. They continue to stare at the screen when the first girl tries to stand, only to be pushed back as the second leaps to her feet. "We have to get out of here, _now_, Demosa!" Demosa, the golden-haired one, hesitantly stands as she looks down to her sister. "Xinovia, stay calm, you heard what the reporter said, he told us to stay indoors-"

"Before he _died_! Do you have any idea how close that city is?! We have to evacuate! Leave! However way to escape, we'd better do it now, before that... that... _thing _gets us!" Demosa's expression doesn't change as Xinovia screams insanely; she just stares... when a thought comes to mind. "... Wait..." Xinovia grabs Demosa's shoulders and shakes her, "Are you even listening to me?! Say something!"

Demosa's blood runs cold. "Our parents live in Gingertown..." Xinovia, who has decided to yank a suitcase from her closet, stops in her tracks. Xinovia throws down the case onto the bed. "Xinovia, I want you to pack as much clothing as you can. I'll pack some food and start the car." Demosa is about to leave the room, when she turns back to Xinovia, who is still frozen in place. "Xinovia!" She snaps to attention. "Pack clothes! _Now_!" Without waiting for an answer, Demosa grabs a duffle bag from atop her dresser and races to the kitchen.

She skids across the tiled floor in her socks as she reaches the kitchen, throws the bag on a nearby counter, and stuffs it with cans and packages, not bothering to look at the labels. In less than two minutes, the bag is overflowing with food. Demosa throws it over her shoulder, speed walks to the front door, grabs her keys hanging from her keyholder, and heads outside. She unlocks the car; as she opens the trunk of the car, Xinovia tackles into her side and throws the suitcase in. "I know that it isn't much, but we have to do with what we got." Demosa frowns at Xinovia for pushing her, but ushers for her to move with her head. "Get out the way, we have to get somewhere safe, quickly!"

Xinovia jumps into the car, with Demosa following after she throws in the duffle bag, slipping into the driver's seat. She starts the car, and begins driving south. Xinovia turns to Demosa in confusion. "Wait, where are we going, exactly?" She frantically waves her hands as she notices the direction they're driving and turns to yell at Demosa. "We're driving _towards_ Gingertown, you idiot!" Demosa gives her a dirty look, then gazes back at the road, deep in thought. Her head snaps a little higher as she comes up with a plan. "The airport is this general direction. I'm driving you there to drop you off." Xinovia's eyes widen. "Are you crazy!? You can't leave me there! You'll be alone with that monster on the loose!"

"Shut up and listen to me. I'm going to Gingertown to go get mom and dad. Meanwhile, you are going to buy four plane tickets to get as far as possible from this place, and wait for me to get back."

"Hold on. Won't this trip prolong going to get our parents?!" Xinovia shrieks, making Demosa swerve the car a little to the right. "No, you fool, now be quiet! The airport is the halfway point!" Xinovia opens her mouth to protest, but closes it again in silent agreement. They sit in silence for what seems to be forever as tension pollutes the air in the small enclosed space. Demosa breaks the silence as she reaches for the radio controls. "... Let's just... calm down and listen... to some... music..." She turns on the radio, only to hear another update about the monster that's wrecking havoc in Gingertown.

"Since about an hour ago, we have been unable to contact the recently lost news crew that has mysteriously dissapeared in Gingertown. We are currently investigating what has happened to them, but until then, people of nearby proscimities: evacuate the area immediately. I repeat: evacuate the area immidiately. The airports nearby are no longer getting ready for the original flight schedules. All airlines are now being prepped for takeoff to a safe location at least 1,000 miles away." There is a small silence as the woman mumbles to someone in the background. "Breaking news... they will be unable to takeoff on the first flight until they refuel the remaining aircrafts... it will take at least two days."

The world seems to slow down. "Two... days..." Demosa starts. Xinovia lights up. "But wait! That's good! That way I can wait for you to bring mom and dad and not miss the first flight!" Demosa smiles, and stomps down on the gas pedal, causing the car to lurch forward and for Xinovia to be plastered to her seat. "Then lets get going! It seems to me that the new rule is: first come, first serve!"

* * *

Piccolo) "Come on, you old fool, we don't have time for this!" Standing atop the lookout, I've been sitting here for hours, waiting for the foolish guardian to come to his senses-I'm waiting for him to allow me to absorb him. Kami still watches out from the edge of the white tiled floor, into a seemingly endless sky below. Just about two hours ago, I've tried to get him to understand that the androids we're facing are going to destroy the planet, yet he doesn't look concerned in the slightest about the Earth's safety!

"Piccolo, calm yourself... just allow for things to unfold a bit more..." I can't believe what he's saying. I warp in front of him and grab the collar of his gi- "Look! There are innocent lives down there in danger of being killed by those beasts!" Kami's eyes widen as he looks farther downwards, and tosses me over his shoulder. I use my energy to turn myself upright, and land without difficulty behind him. "Piccolo, please, be silent! There's something happening... something terrible..."

... Old bat, he's only prolonging his death... of sorts... I supress a small shiver as I feel Mr. Popo's stare land on my left side. I turn to him and he flinches, taking a small step back. "Tch, weaklings." I take a lotus position on the ground, and start to meditate. If this all goes according to plan... I will be the strongest Namekian in the universe. I smirk a little, but it fades as another thought sinks in. I may not be myself after this. I will have absorbed Kami and his weak emotional control as well. It's a fact, but... I breathe in through my nose slowly. "At least I can be rid of the old geezer..." I whisper to myself. I breathe out with a small groan as Kami continues staring off.

* * *

Demosa) Driving up to the airport, I turn the car into the parking lot. There is a small group of people sitting around the entrance; maybe about twenty to thirty. I park the car, and Xinovia turns to me, looking frightened. "I'm scared. What if the plan doesn't work out right, and you get hurt? What will I do?" I look into Xinovia's eyes. "If I don't get mom and dad, I will call your cell phone letting you know that I've failed and am coming back. If something happens to me and I don't arrive before the planes are refueled... then leave without me. No second thoughts."

Xinovia opens the passenger side door, and slowly gets out the car. She turns back around. "What if you end up coming back and I've already left? What will happen then?"

"I'll follow the plane by car, or go to the next city. When your plane lands, call me and tell me where you are. If all goes well, I will return with mom and dad, and we will survive. Just trust me on this." Xinovia closes her eyes and lowers her head. "I'm gonna miss you... make sure that they're ok. I don't want them to get hurt. And just in case that... _thing _is here if you return, I want you to hide. Don't try running to find me, just hide. I'll be fine." I turn to the back of the car.

"... Take the food out the back. In all the chaos, the port won't be checking the baggage, so just make sure that it gets on the plane. And make sure that no one sees what's inside, or they might steal it from us. I have a feeling that we won't be going home for a while." Xinovia opens the back door, and pulls the suitcase and duffle bag out, placing the one-strapped duffle on her shoulder while extending the handle on the suitcase. She looks up at me again. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Xinovia asks.

I nod. "I couldn't be more sure about this. If I don't make it back, then I must have a good thought in mind-that my sister survives the fall. Don't cry if I don't make it, and don't go all suicidal and panicky if you see my car arrive right when the plane takes off." Xinovia nods with a strained smile, takes a tighter grip on the bags, and starts shuffling towards the crowd. I quickly turn the car around, and revv up the engine. Before I exit the parking lot, I hear Xinovia's voice in the background- "I love you!" We see eachother in the rearview mirror, and I wink at her in reply. I narrow my eyes. It's time to get my parents.

.

..

...

I speed down the road, still focused on the task at hand. I don't notice the trees starting to turn from a healthy glow to darker, as if warning for me to stay away for my own safety. I won't back down now, I've gone too far. Nearing the entrance to the town, I stop about a fourth a mile away. If that monster is still here, then I don't want to meet it. Turning the keys, the car switches off with a small sigh, the engine smoking slightly from overheating. "That's just great... I'll have a hotwire another car in the city... mom won't be happy that I have that sort of knowledge..."

I shake my head. Don't get distracted! Opening the driver's side door, I step out the car, careful not to slam the door shut behind me. Walking up to the city was easy enough. Now to find my parents. I pull my cell phone out my pocket, and dial my mother's number.

"... _beep... beep... beep..._" Come on mom, answer the phone... "_beep... beep..." _The mechanical voice of the voicemail machine comes on. "If you would like to leave a message, please press-" This can't be happening. I can't have let them be absorbed by the beast here... I hear a small crack of a stick breaking, making me jump as I walk down the main street alone. It doesn't help when I hear the noise again. I run silently into the nearest building, and close the door behind me quietly. Walking farther into what seems to be a convenience store, I see that there is a nearby window... I look outside. My heart seems to burst out of my chest. The park I saw on the television... it's within view. And what's more... the monster is standing there... merely a sillouhuette among the sunlight. I try to take a closer look...

My phone goes off. The creature jerks its head around to face my direction, but I duck before it sees me, or so I think. I quickly cancel the call, and silence my phone. "God d*** it, dad... dad?!" I whisper harshly, and try to call him back when-the front door to the building I'm hiding in seems to be ripped from its hinges, and thrown not even ten feet from me.

... He's found me.

_So... what do you think? If it seems to be a bit rushed, it's because I'm up at 4:45 in the god d*** morning and I'm drinking tons of coffee, lol. Note to self: Do NOT watch Evil Dead before going to sleep XD_


	2. Demosa's Hostage Situation

_WolfstarXPiccolo: So hopefully this story will take off of the ground and give us a bit more time with the "Life Of A Guardian" story. I have not given up on it, nor will I ever until I finish. (I'm working on getting a driver's permit, sorry if I'm late!) And naughty me, naughty me, I'm working on this chapter without my sister XD she fell asleep._

_DarkangelXKrillin) What she doesn't know is that when _she_ went to sleep i got up and read this... hehehe... And Xinovia is pronounced (Shee-no-via) Didn't want you to get confused!_

_Piccolo: Are you nocturnal or something? And why are you making another story about me when I'm already in Demon's Legacy? ... You trying to replace me?_

_(He growls at WolfstarXPiccolo irritably)_

_WolfstarXPiccolo: Now, now, Piccolo. You're the first one that matters most in my book! Don't be jelly!_

* * *

**Demosa's Hostage Situation**

_No, no, no, this can't be happening! This CAN NOT be happening!_

I'm hiding under the counter with the register on top, and I hear the creature's heavy breathing about five feet from me as he tries to discover my location. My silent phone recieves a message.

Mom: Are you ok?

Me: I'm trapped in a convenience store by the Monster, mom... the monster that has taken the lives of many in this very town...

Mom: ... You're joking, please tell me you're joking.

Me: Would I be joking about dying mom? At a time like this?

Mom: Listen. We're in a tall white building with a red roof. If you manage to get away, find us. I will be searching the area nearby through the open windows. Thankfully the monster hasn't found us, either... Oh, my baby is trapped!

Me: Mom... If I don't make it... I love you.

I lock my phone, and the small twinge of hope I had at the time vanishes as the screen goes dark. The monster is growling as it tries maniatically to find me, becoming more annoyed with each passing second. I'm about to move to a different hiding spot when- "Listen, pathetic human." I freeze, my hand in the air as I'm about to crawl away as I hear his... disgusting, warped out voice. It sounds like something you would hear a haunted doll say if it's vocal cords were scorched. ... Yea... more or less like a smoker who has taken two packs a day for the past ten years of their life.

(Don't smoke, people, or you'll sound like an android who's ultimate motive is to destroy all life forms, lol)

I scoot back quickly and quietly under the counter as the beast continues talking. "If you come out without any troubles, I promise not to make your death slow and torturous..." When I don't move, he growls a bit. "And lookie here... since I'm already in a good mood, I might just make you into my pet, how would you like that! ... I'll just need to make sure to drain all the bio-energy from your legs so you can't run from me..." I cover my mouth with both hands in an effort not to puke. I hear the monster's footsteps come closer to the counter, and his shadow casts onto the wall ahead... he knocks his knee repeatedly on the small two inch thick wall my back is leaning on, and tears of fear come to my eyes. The shadow starts leaning down as it starts making the shape of the being leaning over the counter to see me...

"Now... where are you, my little pretty happy meal-" A small peice of rubble falls from a crack in the wall on the opposite side of me, and a mouse scoots out, squeaking innocently. The monster leans back up and groans in dissapointment. "Gah, d*** rodents... so small, yet they make oh _such a racket_." The mouse is about thirteen inches away from me, and it starts getting closer when a pointed end of a... a tail... pierces the poor creature, and I have to bite my tounge in order to not squeak myself. The mouse is paralyzed, unable to move...

It stays still for about ten agonizing seconds... when the suction noises start... my eyes widen in pure horror as I hear the mouse's bones crack under the pressure, it's body becoming smaller, more compacted... its eyes sink into its skull as it gives out one last pathetic cry for help... until nothing's left. Not even bone... it absorbed... everything...

"... It seems to be time to take my search elsewhere... maybe I'll take my search towards the North." ... Xinovia... no... no! I can't help myself. I pick up a nearby discarded soda can, and prepare to throw it towards the inside of an office, when I look closer, and see a small amount of movement. An oversized older man is shaking his hands back and forth, as if warning for me to not do it. "I have to..." I mouth out. He looks at me with frightened eyes the size of dinner saucers. "Why..." He responds. "I must save my sister..." I shake the can, causing for it to make the slightest sound, which, fortunately, isn't caught by the creature as he makes his exit.

I make sure the coast is clear until I stand to look outside. The creature is almost lizard like as he stands in the sunlight... one might say he looks like a living, breathing, dinosaur mixed with a little bit of hornet, and a bit of turtle, for its mouth looks like a turtle's beak; it's orange. The monster its self looks like it's wearing some sort of armor... it's time for me to make my move.

* * *

Piccolo) "... Gah..." Kami's disgusted grunts interrupt my meditation as he slightly loosens his grip on his staff. I get to my feet. "So, all great and wise guardian, what has happened now?" He continues to make peculiar grunts, as if he's trying to make sense of something. Something _dire_ that needs immediate attention. "That... that stupid girl... she's going to get herself killed-" That's all that it takes for him to gain my full attention. "Don't you see, Kami!? That blond haired woman and raven haired fool are going around probably killing innocent lives, and I'm stuck here while you watch from the safety of your tower, watching these sadistic beings do _genocide_! It's like a sick, twisted form of entertainment for you, isn't it, you ol-" He whips around in such a manner, that the elongated end of his staff whacks me in the nose.

I supress a growl and am about to release my anger out on him when he goes on before I have a chance. "There is a great evil on planet Earth... only something that our old self would be able to handle on his own..." I resist the urge to toss my hands up. "Now, don't you see, that's what I've been trying to tell you! They-" Kami starts yelling at me, his ears cocked forwards slightly. "It's not the android twins, Piccolo! It's a new threat, something even more sinister..." He turns back around. "Could it possibly be the creature that has been giving me this ill feeling for the past four years... indeed... it is..." What is he babbling about now?!

"Come on, you fool, tell me what is happening down there, before I lose my patience." Kami looks back around to me. "Why go through all the trouble of telling you..." ... "When you will know soon enough? With our combined strengths and bodies, you will see for yourself." ... "Good, you now see what must be done." Popo runs up. "Oh, no Kami, don't do it! You're the guardian of Earth, Kami, if we lose the dragon balls-" Kami interrupts him by holding out a hand, the one without the staff to silence him. "That is a risk that I am willing to take, Mr. Popo." I try not to show any disgust in my expression when Popo starts tearing up.

Kami ignores him and goes on, "With our newly combined strengths, we will be able to take down the new threat that has appeared on Earth. I just have one last request." I supress a growl of annoyance, and nod to him. "And what would that be?"

"I want for us, or, more to say, you, to go to Gingertown first instead of battling the androids. And we are going to use your body, not mine. Yours is younger, and able to take more hits than I am currently." ... Did he even think that we were going to use his body in the first place?

"That will be easy enough. If what your saying is true, then that monster is more lethal than the android twins." Kami nods, and takes two steps forwards. "Over the years, at some points, my power has dimished to all but nothing. Somewhere along the way, while you were fighting one overpowering foe after the other, I have lost the ability to gain strength." I narrow my eyes slightly. He's stalling just a bit longer for kicks... "Maybe you will be the one able to use it correctly." I try not to waste time any longer.

"Alright, now how does this work? Is it different from when I 'fused' with the other Namekian, Nail?" Kami shakes his head in confirmation. "No, this is the same as when you took him up on Namek. Just place your hand upon my chest." Popo tries one last effort to get Kami to change his mind. "Wait Kami, no, don't do it. You may not be strong, but you're still Kami! You're still the all wise guardian of Earth, Kami, don't throw that away!" He's being selfish... He's probably known Kami for over a hundred years.

"Ok, let's get this over wi-" Kami starts yelling, and the area is bathed in a white light as I feel Kami's own knowledge sinking into my head, almost painfully. I can still hear his yells echoing across the Lookout. Wind emits from Kami as his being is absorbed, making my cape fly out behind me, and almost makes me fall over. I place a firm foot behind to keep steady. Kami's jaw stretches to an un-natural length as the absorbtion is finished, a wave of blinding light enveloping the tiled sanctuary.

Nothing but smoke is what's coming from the place where my other half once stood. ... I feel different... As I get my thoughts straight, I can't help but gasp as different flashes of other memories go past my mind. I see all that Kami saw... then that lizard thing at Gingertown-there's no time to waste.

I start walking to the edge of the Lookout without saying a word. Mr. Popo races a bit closer, but refuses to come within ten feet of me. "Listen, Kami, if you're in there, please, be careful." ... "I'm neither Piccolo nor Kami now. I am the Namek who has long since forgotten his true name." I reach the edge of the Lookout, and am about to take off. I turn around one last time, and hold out a hand in farewell. "Goodbye, Mr. Popo. Take care of yourself." Leaping off the Lookout, I start free falling, gaining speed as time goes on. When I've reached a decent height not far from the ground, I take my energy and boost it behind me, making me go faster than a human jet engine. It's time to face the beast that has taken so many innocent lives.

* * *

Xinovia) I watch in sadness as the car that carries my sister drives out of sight, leaving me here to fend for myself. I wrap my arms around the duffle bag and hug it, in an effort to keep my emotions in check. Turning around, I observe the crowd of people waiting in front of the airport's double-doored entrance start to file in. Men, women and children shuffle into the lobby, bringing sleeping bags, food and various other items inside. My ears prick up as an automated voice comes over the intercom. It stops everyone in their tracks as they strain to listen and not panic.

"Attention. We are now authorized to not make people pay for their plane ticket. Instead, we're handing out room keys to customers for the hotel we have on the other side of the airport. Remain calm and please stay with your families. As we pass out room keys, no more than five people to a room, and they must be related. If you're close friends with the person, you may take two people of unrelation to your room." As people are still, awaiting for more instructions to come out of the intercom, me, along with a few other smart individuals, start sneaking queitly to the front of the line, where a woman is coming out of the ticket booth with room keys. As she passes by me, I get a room key with the number '13' engraved on the front side.

The woman passing out the keys stops me, and leans to whisper in my ear, "If you were going to do anything else, discard that thought. Your new priority is to get to your room before someone steals your room key." I whisper back to her, "Thank you, ma'am." I quickly grab the bags and start running to the room, which is unfortunately, as the woman's voice said, on the other side of the airport. As I gain a safe distance away from the crowd, the woman's voice comes back over the intercom.

"Attention. The room keys being passed out to you are crucial in the situation. You will be boarded on the flights according to your number; we will be boarding in order." I hear a simultaneous gasp come from the line, and they start running. I can hear people being pushed over, trampled, stomped to get to the front of the line. A small group of people have now broken off from the main group and are now chasing the people at the front of the line who have already left, myself included.

I run even faster, the suitcase bouncing up a few inches each time I hit a crack. Some people at the front of the line have reached the elevators to get to the second floor. They are holding the door open to a few stragglers, and are about to close it- "No, hold it! Hold it!" They ignore, until a small child places a hand on one side of the door, waiting for me. I squeeze into the squished area, and the doors close, locking the animalistic maniacs that tried to steal my key.

I find the little boy, and thank him repeatedly until he starts laughing. "Hey, don't worry about it, my mother would've done the same for me." He says, a woman behind him smiling sweetly. As we reach the second floor, the crowd exits the elevator, while I wait for the woman and child to come out. The child smiles up at me as his mother comes out behind him. I gesture to her. "Is that your mother?" The boy laughs, and shakes his head. "Ha, no, that's my sister, Alexis. She took me here after our parents told us to escape from Gingertown; they said that they were going to fight the monster and save the day! My daddy had a gun and was protecting the people in the park!"

... the gun I saw at the park...

... "I'm sure they'll be ok, uh..." The boy smiles. "Matthew, we have to go," Alexis whispers behind him. "We have to get to our room before the crazy people catch us and turn us into zombies, ooo..." She waves her hands in front of her playfully, to get her brother to move faster. "Wait, what room are you?" They stop, and turn around, giving me a frightened look. "We're... room 15..." They say hesitantely. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to steal your room key. I'm not desperate like those other people out there." I hold my hand out to Alexis. "My name's Xinovia, nice to meet you." She shakes my hand and smiles. "Nice to meet you, Xinovia. What room are you?" ... "Room 13. I'm waiting for my family to join me, too."

Alexis gives a sympathetic expression. "Walk with us to our rooms?" She suggests, and I nod. "Sounds good!"


	3. First Meetings

_WolfstarXPiccolo: I hope you like the story so far, haha! We actually got done with the second chapter right after the first! __Can't wait for you to review to this chapter so that we can post the next one X3_

_Theme song: Hero by Skillet. I do NOT own it. Thank you for reading, it really means a lot to us both :)_

* * *

**First Meetings**

Demosa) Still safely hidden inside the store I prepare to make my move as the monster still searches the area around. With his back conveniently turned I throw the soda as hard as I can, and it lands across a street, making a small racket that grabs the creature's attention. He immediately seems to... teleport.. away... I quickly turn to the old man. "Come on," I whisper to the elder man. "We have to move, _now_, before he comes back!" He pulls himself out from under the desk he was hiding under, and joins me at the exit of the store.

We run outside, and I spot a dumpster across a street in the opposite direction of where the monster went. I start running as fast as I can go, the man following me, but at a much slower pace. "Wa.. wait for me!" He yells, out of breath. I put a finger in front of my mouth to signal for him to be quiet. I lose myself in the race for the hiding spot, and I make it, but... the business man is only halfway across the street, when the monster teleports back to the park.

"No, no, no, nonononono!" The man yells, and catches the monster's attention. "Ah, so you're the one I heard in the store, hm?" The monster races to the man, and kicks him low, knocking him to his hands and knees. The old one panics, "Wait! Th-there's another!" My eyes widen in shock. He wouldn't... The man looks this way for a split-second, and winks. He points back to the store. "Please, don't kill my wife, she's inside the store with my kids!" The monster licks his lips grossly, which almost causes me to gag. He looks to where the old man is looking, which is towards me, but I duck before he can see me. "... I will search the store. If you're lying..." The old man smiles in relief, but hides it when the creature scans its sight back over him. "Don't act so relieved. You're coming with me anyways."

The monster knocks the old man out as he yells in surprise, grabs his shirt collar, and starts dragging him to the store. Now's my chance... I slowly turn around, and tip-toe away; the monster goes inside. I start sprinting for all I'm worth, and take a stupid chance by turning around to see if he's following when I get about a block away. Unfortunately, that causes for me to trip into an abandoned car, which sets its alarm off. "Kami d*** it!" I yell at the top of my lungs as I hop on one foot, holding the other. I hear a surprised noise come from the monster, and he suddenly appears from the alleyway I've arrived from. Dang, he's fast...

I turn around and sprint to another alley in an attempt to escape. I know that I'll be caught... but I sure as heck won't allow for myself to be taken by that thing willingly. "You cannot escape the inevidable, girl... I will catch you!" I hear a slam on the top of the car that I've run from, and a thud as he lands back on the pavement in front of it. "NO!" I start running faster, and look behind me again. He's only walking slow like it's some sort of game!

I escape into the shadows of the alley, and continue to hear his awful footsteps slowly gain speed, when something catches my attention from above. Something's... flying... maybe it has people who can help! I suddenly notice that the creature's footsteps have stopped following me. I continue to stare at the object as it lands somewhere ahead. "Hey!" I yell out trying to get its attention. "Wait!" I get another adrenaline rush, and somehow run even faster to catch the mysterious thing. "Stop!"

It landed on a building, but... it jumps down. I lose sight of it. "No!" I continue to run through the alleyway, and turn my head frantically to not be caught by the monster if I catch sight of it. Reaching the end of the alleyway I continue to run when I slam right into something, causing me to fall backwards onto the pavement, my head cracking against it. "Ah, my head..." My eyes are squeezed shut in pain as I rub the spot where I hit it. I hear a surprised grunt in the direction where I hit something, which makes me tense up.

I slowly creak my eyes open, and look to a brown pair of shoes. "... So you're the girl that Kami told me about." I flinch, and slowly let my eyes travel upwards. My sight glides over a purple pair of gi pants... same color shirt, up to his... _green face_?! My mouth opens to scream, but nothing comes out, just a few squeaks. I.. I think I'm in shock. My thoughts are too scattered to think straight. It takes a minute for me to gain the strength to speak, and I'm about to say something, when my ears perk up at the sound of the creature's footstep. "No!" I turn to the alleyway. "No! He can't-I have to-m-monster-help!" I say insanely as I turn back around. The green man stares from where I ran, and looks back down at me.

"Get behind me. Now." He commands, and I do as he says, absent-mindedly clutching the fabric of his cape as I do so. As he scans the area, he can't help but give an annoyed sigh as he notices that I'm shaking like someone having a sezuire during an earthquake. "... What's your name?" He says, trying to calm me down. "... D... Demosa..." He's about to say something else when the sound of the monster's footsteps get louder, distracting him.

"What... what's your name...?" I ask him hesitantely, and he growls a little, making me jump while his fangs slide to the surface for all to see. They're _huge_- "My name is... Piccolo... _i guess..._" He whispers the last part to himself. ... The echoes of the creature's footsteps get louder, until I see the tips of his head arise from the shadows of the alleyway, making me shiver and yank part of the cape to me, almost making Piccolo tilt backwards in surprise. The monster is still holding the old man effortlessly in his left hand. His tail waves in some sort of twisted tempo, as if teasing us with death.

"Hmph. Took you long enough," Piccolo swipes his sight over the monster and grimaces slightly as he takes in its appearance. "... monster." Piccolo's body seems to go a little rigid when he notices something. "What's... that power I'm sensing... it can't be real..." He thinks to himself for a bit before I notice the old man in the creature's grasp start to stir.

The old man wakes up, and sees Piccolo. He's shocked, but he starts pleading for his life when he spots me. "Hey, kid, save me please, I saved your life!" I'm too in shock to do anything. I don't want to go near that thing, but... the man saved my life... My phone vibrates, but I ignore it. Piccolo notices and pays it no mind, but the old man comes to his attention. The green man stares at the monster's eyes. "I don't know if you can understand me, but let him go. All life, no matter how small, matters." ... A thud is heard when the man hits the pavement.

He isn't able to get to his feet, he's so shaky. But that doesn't stop him from crawling to Piccolo. "Oh, gee, thanks man, I owe you big time, I'll give you everything-" The monster's tail whips up- "NO!" I yell, making Piccolo flinch and look back at me for a split-second before the pained cry of the business man sounds. It's so horrible that I cover my ears with my hands. My phone vibrates again. Piccolo puts a green arm in front of me so I don't see as the monster absorbs the man. I hear the same horrible things that happened with the mouse-it seems like an eternity.

I hear disgusted grunts come from Piccolo, his eyes widened in shock with his mouth open. As the creature removes his tail from the man's clothing, I take a step back. The monster looks up at us. "You're next, Piccolo." Piccolo lets out a surprised grunt. "Where did you hear that name?" He says, fighting to keep his voice steady, I can tell. The monster looks at Piccolo and smiles. "It doesn't matter where I've heard it. What does, however, is that you happen to have my afternoon snack standing right behind you."

I let out a frightened yelp as Piccolo brings me closer to him, shielding me from the creature's view. "Great, how am I going to fight this thing if there's a human here to get in the way...?" Piccolo whispers to himself. He doesn't get the chance to think because the monster warps above him and lifts a leg up as he's about to crush Piccolo's skull in. With break-neck speed, Piccolo wraps an arm around me and uses an invisible force to push himself away. We float in the air, watching the monster growl in annoyance.

... What have I gotten myself into now...

* * *

Xinovia) I'm waiting... just looking outside the window makes my stomach churn. Where is Demosa? Where are Mom and Dad? Are they even still alive? Should I call Demosa? I take the phone out of my pocket and flip it open. "What was the number, again?" I remember and push the numbers. I hold the phone to my ear. The ringing makes my whole body shake with fright. "Hey! This is Demosa! Can't answer the phone right now, but if you leave a message I'll be sure to call you back!" The beep sounds and I start speaking.

"Hey... Demosa... I called to know if you were alright. Hope you are." I took a deep breath and let it out. "Uum... Just, be careful out there... I love you... bye." I closed the phone a plopped on the couch.

A knock sounds at the door. Shivers crawl up my spine but I run to the door and swing it open. "I thought you would never-" The little boy stands in front of me. "Oh... I thought you were someone else... sorry about that." He looks at me and smiles. "It's OK. We all make mistakes. The reason I came is because you dropped something out of your bag in the hallway and I came to return it to you." He held out his right hand with two cans in it.

"Thank you..." I reach out to grab it but stop. "You can keep it though. I have plenty of food here. Actually a whole bag! But don't tell anyone." He smiles even bigger, and thanks me repeatedly. Demosa's gonna hate me for saying that...

His sister comes around the corner. "Matthew, what's taking you so long?" She spots me. "Oh... you're still giving her the cans? Well go on then... give them to her!" I look at Alexis, and explain to her that they could keep the food. She thanks me too. "No problem. You best get going before anyone takes your room while you're not there!"

"Oh my goodness! I forgot! C'mon Matthew, let's go." She pulls on Matthew's arm and they turn the corner to their room.

I watch Alexis' light brown hair disappear. I wish I had hair like that. I'm stuck with pitch black hair, and dark brown eyes. It's not that I don't think it's pretty, I just wish I had hair to go with it.

(In real life I wish I had crystal blue eyes! :( DarkangelXKrillin)

The door closes, and I walk back to the couch. It's so soft. Demosa and my parents race through my mind. When am I going to see them again? The scene from the news channel repeats over and over again, the reporters words...

_No survivors... Ominous silence is all that can be heard..._

Laying down in my bed, I pull the blanket up to my chin and go into a fetal position. My life, my sister, my parents... I'm about to lose them all. Tears come to my eyes. I should've went with my sister to help... Slamming my fists beside me on the bed, I let lose a yell of anger, shaking the whole room.

"I should have went with her!" Rivers of tears go down my face as flashbacks of our childhood go through my head everytime I close my eyes. "I c-can't... I can't lose her..." I don't know how much time passes as I cry, but soon I get the feeling that it's getting more difficult to keep my eyes open.

"... Be safe..." Darkness overtakes my vision.

* * *

Demosa) Piccolo quickly hits solid ground and sets me gently down. "Demosa, I want for you to go and hide. As far away from here as possible. Did you come with anybody else?" I shake my head. "No, I came here looking for my-" He interrupts me. "No time. Run!"

"Wait, won't you come get me afterwards-"

"... Alright." He says with mild annoyance. I grab one of his arms and pull down, not caring that he's probably three feet taller than me.

"Promise?!" Piccolo's eyes widen in surprise as he lurches forwards.

"Ok, ok promise I promise now move your a**!" I release him, turn around, and race for cover when the creature intercepts between me and another alleyway escape. He lifts his tail up and grins sadistically towards me. I close my eyes, ready for the unbearable pain to ensue. After a few seconds of agonizing silence, I open my eyes only to see that a barrier has been put up to protect me. "What the..." I hear the creature say as he turns his head to Piccolo. Piccolo has a hand held up... how in the world did he do that?! I must be going crazy.

In less than a second the monster is right hooked into a building in front of me, knocking loose a support pillar which causes the whole thing to crumble. "H.. H-how strong is this man Piccolo, exactly..." Registering Piccolo's sudden presence in front of me, I jump and crawl backwards a little as he turns around. "Very." He turns back to the wreckage. "I hope you can run faster than you make pointless comments. Now move!" I jump to my feet without a word, taking the rude reply with a huff and sprint the opposite direction towards the same street I used to drive up to the city.

I don't know how much I've run, I just know that I'm far away when I reach forest. My heart is pounding so hard that I feel that it will burst through my chest. It's hard to breathe, and the cool air of the mountain regioned city is hurting the back of my dry throat. I near a soft grassy area, and plop onto my back. I'm on a hill, so even as I'm lying down I can see the entire city in front of me. Up above in the air, I notice two beings going at it. Piccolo can fly?! ... That would explain that being I saw in the sky earlier... but that creature can fly to? Now that's freaky-

My phone! I take it out of my pocket, and see that I've missed a call from my sister, Xinovia. "Sorry..." I then notice something else. I've gotten a text message.

Mom: I see you! Wait... who is that green man?!

I laugh as I read it. She won't be able to believe what I'm about to tell her.

Me: His name is Piccolo, and he saved my life, mom.

... The beep of my phone lets me know she replied.

Mom: I saw what happened through the zoom on my phone! How the h*** did he stop that monster from getting you?! I'm so worried, baby, I miss you so much you have no idea.

Me: Yea, mom, I'm fine. Where are you now?

Mom: We're zkskerialeid

Shockwaves shake the ground I'm on, and I'm knocked back onto my butt. Dust clouds my vision, and I'm forced to cover my eyes with a hand. When the dust clears, I'm shocked at what I see. The entire city is in ruins. There are shock waves coming from a single source: Piccolo?!

I can hear his low-pitched yells from here, and he's at the very least two miles away!

Me: Hey, are you ok?!

...

Mom: As for me, I'm fine, but... oh honey... your father's hurt... he's trapped under some rubble of this building we're in. He's bleeding out, fast. He needs medical help!

Time seems to slow down as I look back to the city. The red-topped building has tilted sideways, and a gigantic hole has appeared in the middle of it... maybe a flying bus went through it... No, this is all a dream. I'll wake up soon, and I'll be home, with my sister, watching our usual tv shows, and our parents will be visiting us, alive and well, and not be panicking about this livid monster destroying cities and taking the lives of hundreds. And I won't be seeing tall green men wearing turbans causing earthquakes... yea... It's going to be ok...

Me: Mom, are you able to leave to go get help?

Mom: No, something caused for a hole to rupture on the building we're in and I'm unable to even go down the hallway.

... My parents are trapped. My dad's injured and about to die from blood loss. I'm laying in some soft grass about two miles away, watching these two big green buff dudes duke it out while flying. This is unbelievable. I have to go back! I gain my breath back, and start running towards the city again, despite Piccolo's past warning.

* * *

_WolfstarXPiccolo: So what do you think of the story so far? DarkangelXKrillin is doing Xinovia's POVs starting this chapter. If you like the story, then leave a review. Please refrain from leaving tainted reviews on the board if you dislike it. If you don't like what we're dishing out, I urge for you to instead pm me._

_DarkangelXKrillin: It took a while to come up with this stuff. We're really trying! But don't be rude and make mean comments and stuff if you don't like it... This is the first time we're doing something like this._


	4. Tragic Ends

_DarkangelXKrillin_:_ Hey! Are we on the fourth chapter already? Wow... seems like just yesterday we started the first chapter. Hehehehe..._

_WolfstarXPiccolo: What DarkangelXKrillin means is we actually had three chapters done on the first day, lol, and now I'm working alone on chapter four. She did do part of it, but I took over; she's not here X3_

_Theme song for this chapter: Angels On The Moon by Thriving Ivory_

_WolfstarXPiccolo: I had the Life Of A Guardian chapters on a MB stick but lost it, so I'm currently typing out the next chapter. Sorry again guys! I know that it's the most popular story I have and it isn't much, but also I would appreciate if readers for this story would go check it out! It's pretty cool to, so if you like Piccolo, go give it a chance!_

_(Still wish I own Dragonball Z-If I did I would take the freaking censoring of the blood out and put it on a special channel on tv just for that show, the original Dragonball series too; OH GOD BUT NOT GT THATS WHERE I WOULD DRAW THE FREAKIN LINE XD)_

* * *

**Tragic Ends**

M. Trunks) This is insanity. Krillin, Gohan and I have arrived at Kame house a few hours ago, and have explained to everyone what has happened. They are already un-nerved by the disturbing news report from earlier before the poor reporter himself was taken by an invisible attacker. It had cut off the camera before we could see, leaving us blind to what was happening in Gingertown. Krillin and I are preparing to depart to go to Gingertown to see the horror in person.

"It's my fault," I say to myself. "Gohan, my mother and I... we found the egg that probably held that thing. If we had searched the surrounding area, we might've been able to stop that creature in the first place."

"What's that?" Krillin asks me, and I shake my head. "Oh, nothing, just throwing ideas around in my head." I turn to the door and start to walk out. "Let's go. Maybe if we leave now we'll be able to stop this whole new epidemic from happening." Krillin nods his head. "Good. The sooner we get there, the better." Gohan seems to overhear us talking amongst ourselves, and attempts to join the group. "I want to go to-" He doesn't even get to finish his sentence before Chichi yells in interruption. "Oh no you don't mister, you have plenty of studying to do!"

Gohan turns to his mother. "But mom-" He tries to protest, but is cut off again. "No 'buts', young man! Your father is upstairs sick, and instead of staying here to support and care for him like the good son I know you are, you want to go fight this unknown thing that's miles away?! Well that's not going to happen! You can get severly hurt! Get over here now and finish your math homework!"

Gohan is about to protest again when I stop him. "No, Gohan, your mother's right." Chichi smiles and crosses her arms victoriously. "You need to stay here and watch over your father, just in case the other androids come." Chichi's smile fades slightly, as if she's given up as Gohan nods in silent agreement. "Good. Then it's settled." I turn to Krillin. "Come on, let's get moving." We both nod to each other, reach the edge of the white-sanded beach, and take off, not turning around to apologize when we splatter sand over Roshi as he's reading his dirty magazines on his lawn chair.

Ignoring the angered yells of the perverted old man, Krillin turns his head to speak to me. "So, we're headed to Gingertown, right? To stop that creature from killing more people?" I nod. "That's right. I don't know who or what it is at this point. Heck, it could even be that the orange headed android went AWOL. He could have already gotten rid of the other two androids and now he's looking for something to do for all we know." Krillin gulps hard, a slight look of concern washes over his face. "You mean, the blond one could be... dead?"

I cock an eyebrow. "What? Why does it matter to you?" He flinches a bit. "Oh, oh nothing! Nothing at all! It's just, it'd be really cool if they were on our side-" I narrow my eyes lazily. "You're _still _on about that? What about those androids are you obsessing about?" The corners of Krillin's mouth go down as he begins to get nervous, but that changes when we pass by the same island where Dr. Gero and that clown android destroyed.

I take the opportunity to explain more. "Don't you see what they've done, Krillin? They have destroyed cities, killed hundreds of people. And that's only their creator. Imagine what the androids that _killed _Dr. Gero would do by themselves..." The thought its-self pisses me off even more. "Come on, we need to get going!"

* * *

Demosa) I've ran far enough to reach the edges of the city, and am currently behind Piccolo's point of view of the fight. I pick up my phone and call my mother. She quickly answers.

"Mom, where are you?"

_"I'm still inside the building with your father, dear... I don't think he's... oh Kami no..."_

"What? Mom! What's going on?"

_"... He went unconscious... I don't think he's going to make it..."_

I clench my fists, and dig my feet into the ground as another shockwave from the fight blasts past me.

"Mom, don't you dare say that! He's going to make it! Mom, listen, you have to get out of there! I don't think the building is going to stand for much longer!"

_"I can't leave your father, Demosa. He's unconscious and about to... I can't..."_

"Mom, don't worry. That green man, Piccolo... he'll save you. I made him promise to find me after the fight was done. I'll tell him to save you too!"

_"Where are they, anyway?"_

Squinting my eyes, I see that Piccolo is standing on the ground, as if paralyzed. The creature is... floating in the air... I shouldn't be surprised. My heart beats harder against my chest as I see that the monster raises two fingers to its forehead. Piccolo seems so shocked; I think that I can see him shaking from here... I shake my head away from the sight as a small ball of light starts to form at the monster's fingertips.

I've got to move. Feeling a small mixture of fear and energy coursing through my veins, I continue to make my way to the building where my troubled parents currently subside. Still looking ahead, I take a chance to glance sideways at Piccolo again, where the alien he's fighting is still gathering... light.. in his hand? I turn back to the direction of my mom, and start hopping peices of shredded cars to get to her. I can see a shape from the hole of the building-

"Mom! I see you!" The figure in the hole looks a little surprised from what I see, and looks around, until the shape of its head turns towards me, and I wave at her like a maniac.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" It's hard to miss the yell that comes from the enemy's lips as he aims a beam of light from his two outstretched fingers... straight to Piccolo. "No, wait, stop!" I can't help but yell. Piccolo stands his ground, and gets an arm ready to deflect... no... the angle it's at, no, no, NO!

"Wait, NOOO!" Piccolo's arm juts out, and prepares to deflect the beam... right towards the red-top building. Time seems to slow down as I hold the phone up to my ear.

"Mom..."

_"... I know... I'm watching too..."_

"Mom, get out of there, now!"

_"I won't make it. Demosa, tell your sister I love her."_

"Mom, please, no, don't do this!"

The beam reaches Piccolo.

_"And whatever happens after this..."_

Piccolo's arm snaps forwards.

_"Whatever happens..."_

The beam is deflected. It's heading straight towards my mother.

_"I love you."_

"Mom!" I see the figure in the hole of the building look directly at me. Time speeds back up. The beam hits the building. My eyes widen as the entire building is engulfed in smoke as it topples to the ground, my mother's screams echoing through the call before it cuts off. I lose my breath. "Jck..." I'm unable to form words. It's hard to stand. My body tremors with the realization: my parents are dead. And there was nothing I could do to stop it. It... it happened so fast...

_I won't make it. Tell your sister I love her._

A sinking feeling from the pit of my stomach comes up to my throat.

_And whatever happens after this..._

I look down, and hold my head with my hands, blocking out the world.

_Whatever happens... I love you._

I can't contain it anymore.

"NNNOOOOOOOOO!"

I throw my head back and yell as loud as I can, alerting both Piccolo and the alien that I'm nearby. They both turn to me. I turn to the monsters, both of them... I'm about to say something when I suddenly feel light-headed. "I've... I've ran too much..." I whisper, out of breath. My legs give out, and I collapse to the ground.

* * *

_DarkangelXKrillin here! U__um... I'm writing this part of Xinovia! Finally get to do something, besides telling WolfstarXPiccolo what to type since she goes faster. I portray Xinovia, while WolfstarXPiccolo does like... everyone else... _:I ... _I hope you enjoy what I have instore for you with Xinovia!_

Xinovia) I wake up with the covers off of me. I look up at the roof. The ceiling is so plain... so white... Dried up tears streak my face. Walking to the kitchen my stomach growls. I grab a can... chef boyardee. Better than nothing. Grabbing a can opener I crack open the can and pour it in a bowl, then grab a fork. "Cold food. My favorite." I stuff the grub in my mouth and chew. The sweet taste of tomato sauce runs down my throat. Scoop. Chew. Swallow.

The cycle goes on for a while. I set the bowl in the sink and start to the door. It squeaks as I push it open. The light hits my eyes and I squint to where they're almost completely closed. I walk out into the hallway, open the elevator door, push the button, and go down. The airport is empty. I walk out and start searching the area. Any items would be useful, bottled water especially. I won't be able to carry the bags all the time if that thing comes... So I start searching for a smaller, more portable bag than the one in the hotel room.

"There is nothing here but a broken soda can and some plastic wrappers! Someone must've had the same idea as me and looked out here, and grabbed all the good stuff." Becoming frustrated, I place both my hands on my head and look to the ceiling in dissapointment. I've been waiting for my sister to come, and I don't even know if she's alive or not! I haven't seen my parents in forever! I don't even know if _they're_ alive!

"I just want Demosa, Mom, and Dad to _come back_!"

My chest clenches up, my windpipe seems to close in, and I start loosing my balance as my head starts pounding. "I'm..." Small breath... "have... ing..." small breath... "asthma... at...tack..." I stumble to the elevator and somehow manage to push the button for the second floor. When it reaches the floor I rush to my room, and almost break down the door trying to get inside. I go to the closet and open the suitcase. There is a specific little pocket for the inhaler. I zip it open, and grab it. Deep breath. Deep breath. Deep breath. I repeatedly push down the medicine. Small breaths turns into deeper breaths. My heart beat slows. My eyes are still watery. I lay down, exhausted, and loose focus on the outside world as my now heavy eyelids close.

Darkness surrounds me. All I can hear are the screams of Demosa and my parents. The pungent odor of blood is... everywhere. Looking down there is only more blood as I see a mysteriously made hole in my stomach. The wound seeps the red, warm, gooey liquid. I fall to the ground with an unintentional squeak as something invisible pushes on the injury. Mom suddenly appears, and walks up to me. "Xinovia... baby... I will see you soon."

I snap my eyes open and sit up, accidentally slamming my arm into my stomach in the process. Cringing, I wait a few seconds for the pain I expect to ensue, but it never comes. I look around the room, and find myself alone.

Reaching over the nightstand for the remote, I turn on the T.V. Static has still not wavered from its control on the news channel from the earlier epidemic, so I change it. Tysanaki, no. I've already seen the whole series. Kansylic, no. Rvenusha Tilyin, oh yes! I love this show! I flip the T.V. to the channel.

Two hours of watching Rvenusha Tilyin. Non-stop. I've gone through another can of food and have used the bathroom twice. Maybe a little too much information. But... It happens to everyone. I can't stand watching this anymore. I change the channel to 'Of Mice And Men.' That movie makes me cry every time. It's at the part that makes me quesy; when he kills that small puppy and then that not-so innocent woman.

I feel kind of bad for him. He can't control his own strength... It's sad. But I keep telling myself 'it's just a movie.' I don't want to watch this anymore, so I change it back to the news. The stactic isn't that bad anymore. But they're only talking about a kidnapping in a grocery store.

This little boy asked his mom if he could go get a toy that was only two ailes over, and she said yes. So he went over there and was looking at the toys, when a man tells him, "Your mom wanted me to get you. She was worried." Then the little boy went with him to his car. They drove off, almost never to be seen again. A couple of days later, they found the boys body devoid of life.

But never found his head.

I gagged a little with the thought of it. It gave chills up my spine. "Oh my Kami..."

They show a picture of his pale, bloody hand. "Why would they show this!" I hold my mouth closed. I'm about to throw up. I hold my stomach as I rock on the bed to calm it. I still feel a little bit. Then another story comes on. About the people who lost their families to that thing in Gingertown. One family talked about how they lost their mom and nephew in a now destroyed building. I started thinking about Mom and Dad. What if _they_ died before Demosa could get there?

_DarkangelXKrillin: I'm going to sleep... sorry... WolfstarXPiccolo is writing the rest... IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?! Goodnight! Happy FOURTH OF JULY! Or whatever day it is now. But we wrote this on JULY FOURTH! Woo hoo... *said without excitement* OR WAS IT?! You may never know... nah..._

... Don't think about that. They are still alive, I just know it. Clenching my fists to my sides for reassurance, I look up to the ceiling. "You had better come back alive, Demosa, or I'll never forgive mysel-"

"This just in! We are now able to take you live to Gingertown where our corrispondent has arrived on the scene!" The voice of a new reporter catches my attention. "Now to Gingertown." I stare at the television screen waiting for it to change, but I just watch him sit there for a bit. "Oh, come ON!" I yell at nobody. The man looks down as if he's just noticed something's wrong. "Ah, it seems we're having technical difficulties..." I groan impatiently as he glances to the side suddenly. "Uh, what, now?" He looks back to the camera. "To Gingertown."

It switches to a woman wearing a blue outer jacket with a pinkish undershirt holding a microphone. "I'm standing in the outskirts of Gingertown. Behind me, you can see the dastarizing destruction as tanks make their way into the heart of the city." The camera glides over to the army's troop. "The army has made no comments about its tactics, but we will have all the details as they become available." I can see the tanks arrive to a destination, and the camera changes to something, or someone, in the air. A lone man comes out of the leading tank, and holds something in front of him.

"You, up there! Make no attempt to resist! Surrender immediately! I repeat, surrender immediately, or we will be required to use force!" The monster holds out the green man he has a hold of, and says something incoherently to himself. My eyes blink repeatedly to get the scene right. A bug like beast, holding what seems to me to be a green alien with pink muscles, is levitating in the air with it hostage. I'm yanked out of my confused state when the bug's eyes light up, and a red beam shoots to the leading tank, causing it to implode. It causes a chain reaction as the rest of the tanks follow in the fireworks show.

The camera shakes from the explosion, and falls to the ground. It focuses on a shape in the distance...

"That... th-th-that can't be...!" It is! "Demosa!" I see Demosa cowering as the tank's rubble starts flying towards her. My eyes widen as the rubble bounces off an invisible wall, leaving Demosa completely unscathed. "What the..." She mouths out involuntarily as she slowly puts her hands on the wall. Or, I think she does... at this point in time the camera has shifted away and is 'running' away to safety. I ball up my fists and bang on the television. "No, go back to Demosa, no! Do it!" My face slides on the screen in desperation. Please... don't do this... let me see her...

Wait. She's alive! _She's alive!_ And what's more, someone or something is protecting her, so she should be fine, right? Right?! As the camera cuts off and the television goes to a different program, I sigh out in a subtle relief. "It isn't much, but... at least I know she is still alive and kicking..." Laughing nervously I realize that a breath has been held inside me for a long time and I release it, falling back onto the bed with my arms spread upwards.

Will I be able to see her in person again: that is the question that's rolling around in my head currently. I'm not sure, but at least I was able to see her in health again. Maybe not in the circumstances that I would have liked, but still... she is alive! I breathe out slowly in an effort to calm myself down. It works to an extent, but now I'm tired, which is saying something since all that I've done today really was yell at a television screen.

"Great. Now I'm alone, useless, _and _lazy."

* * *

_WolfstarXPiccolo: Finally got this chapter done. Meh, I is tired. BE HAPPEH and please please please review. It doesn't matter to me, but it does to my sister, who is a beginner to this, and she is starting to feel unloved XD_


	5. Breakdown

_WolfstarXPiccolo: Yes, Demosa's and Xinovia's parents are dead. What, don't look at me like that, was it too much to take in at the four chapters? Well, the story's just begun. Prepare yourself :D LOL I can't get Ike from SSBB out of my head XD_

_DarkangelXKrillin: What she said..._

_Theme song for this chapter: Whisper by Evanescence. I do NOT own it. This song in general is going to be used for most of the story._

* * *

**New Information Revealed**

Piccolo) All I can hear is a yell of anguish that threatens to make my ears bleed. I jerk my head over, and see that... Demosa?! How in the world did she get here, I thought I told her to run away, not to get herself killed! She seems to be out of breath, because she passes out almost immediately.

... "It seems that our little friend has come back to tempt fate, isn't that right?" I look away from Demosa back to the beast, his shriveled face stretching as his beak twists into a sadistic smile. I turn my body to him, and stretch my fists out back into a fighting position. "This fight is between you and me, you bug-styled freak. Ignore the girl, she is petty and useless now. Even if you did absorb her, her strength won't let you go far, and you can count on that, because she just used it all running to and fro." I wait for the creature to answer. "It doesn't matter. I will absorb everyone and everything on this planet to become stronger, no matter how little my strength goes up with each pathetic human specimen."

"Tch..." I clench my teeth and curl my lip back. "What do you mean, absorb..." I come to a conclusion. "Ugh! So you're the one who's been killing all those innocent people!" The creature notices his slip up, and wags a finger in front of him. "Tisk tisk, Piccolo. I give you credit for trying, but my secrets won't be revealed so easily." He chuckles to himself. I have to know one thing. If he is the being that's come here from another Trunk's time machine... who sent him?

"How did you get here? Who would think to send you here in a time machine?!" The creature gives a questioning look to me, as if it doesn't know what I'm talking about. "Wah... I came here on my own accord. You see, I wasn't small enough to fit in the time capsule in this state, so I was forced to turn back into my larval form... and back in that wretched egg stage..." He notices himself rambling on. So... that's the eggshell that Gohan found in the ship that they were talking about.

"Pretty impressive, wouldn't you agree?" I can't speak. So it's true... than what is his purpose? I must find a way for him to reveal his secrets to me...the monster's mouth moves, but I pay it now mind. How exactly am I going to extract the informat-I'm warped back to reality as I notice how the creature's energy feels... that can't be right... he places two hands beside him like he's going to... no... "How... is this possible..." I start, grunting in shock.

"Ka... me..." My eyes widen. How does this beast know that move?! His energy feels like Goku is standing right beside him, about to attack with deadly force. "Ha... me..." I can't move... "It.. it can't be..."

The beast smiles, and lets it loose with a yell. "HAAAAAAAA!" He throws his arms in front of him, and a bright blue light comes out from the middle. "No!" I yell as the light envelopes me-I teleport away just in the nick of time, a safe distance away. Wait... Demosa! Holding up an arm, I place an energy shield over Demosa's unconscious figure that's strong enough to withstand the attack, or, the rubble that's sent her way from it.

"Where is that freak, anyway.." I loose sight of the creature in the smoke. As it clears, it's nowhere to be seen-a pair of arms hold my own back, and a pair of legs wraps around me from behind as he grabs me in a body lock. "N-no!" I can't help but say aloud as he holds me back. An idea suddenly begins to form to gain what I need... and I won't like it.

"Now to take your energy for my own," He starts, his tail getting ready to strike. "you'll practically finish my evolution!" Evolution... what evolu-his tail shoots forwards, aimed at my chest. Acting out on pure instinct, I gain enough control to throw my body a little to the left. My eyes shoot open as his tail peirces the pink flesh on my right arm, straight to the bone. The pain is immense; my head lurches forward-

* * *

Demosa) "RAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I jump forwards as my eyes snap open to the sound of a yell, which causes my head to right away start pounding, giving me a migraine. "Ah..." I hold a hand up and rub my forehead softly, still trying to take in my surroundings.

...

I'm still in Gingertown.

I slowly and painfully get to my feet, making sure that I don't pass out again in the process. A few muffled yells are still ringing through the utterly destroyed city, making my newly formed migraine hurt all the more... the direction it's coming from is in the sky... tilting my head up ignoring the protests of my sore neck muscles, I see... one being in the sky above. Piccolo?! ... He's not moving. Why isn't he moving to get me, he's just levitating in the air...

"GRAAAAAHHHHHGHHHH!" His yells ominously echo across the ruined buildings as I notice something's holding him from behind... I can't tell... Finding my phone, I quickly hold it up despite my muscles aching for rest and turn the camera on, zooming in.

"Just... focus a... bit here... wha..." My body locks up, and my phone falls from my hands. The Gingertown monster has taken Piccolo, and is draining his whole being in through his arm... "Attention! Surrender now, or we will be forced to use lethal weapons!" I turn my head over to see a man holding a microphone, standing inside a tank... is he _insane_?! If this... Piccolo guy couldn't really defeat the deadly being, then how in the world is the army able to even make a dent?!

"It's impossible... we're all going to die here..." I say with a small twinge of sadness noticable within the sentence. I don't see the point of even warning the army, they've already been noticed. I need to get out of here. Turning around, I start my way outside the city limits-

THUNK

I hit something invisible and fall back onto the ground onto my rear. "What the fu-"

BOOM!

A red beam of light shoots down from the sky and hits the opposing army tanks, the explosion's rubble flying at a rapid speed towards my hidden location. I raise my arms and brace myself to be impaled. "Wait, no don-" As the rubble comes to about ten feet close to me, some sort of invisible wall comes out of nowhere and deflects it, knocking it harmlessly aside like a hand swatting a fly. When the explosions stop shaking the ground and the smoke clears, I see that some sort of dome is keeping everything out, including the smoke. "What the... what is this..." I walk to where the difference of clean air and harmful dust is seen, and hold a hand out.

When I hit the invisible wall again it causes the whole dome-like structure to light up, startling me. I hit my head on the top of the protective bubble as I jump up in surprise. "W-what the heck is this thing!?" I look around, my vision still blocked from the upcoming smoke. "At least it keeps me alive, I guess..." I put both hands on the wall, and small sparks of electric-like marks surround my fingers. It doesn't hurt.. it's warm, if anything else, like it's alive... it's starting to grow a bit colder now though...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHGGGHH!" I'm startled again as I hear Piccolo yell in pain above, his teeth seemingly clenched as the monster continues his work. Looking through my phone again I see Piccolo hold his head down, as if gathering strength, then throws it back, making a loud crack as it makes contact. I hiss in through my teeth. "Oooooh... that's gonna leave a mark..." Piccolo doesn't notice that I'm awake as he jets down to the ground about three hundred feet in front of me. He's holding his cape in front of the arm that the bug-like alien got a hold of to shield it from view.

... What am I doing?! I quickly drop to the ground on my belly, and look sideways, like I did when I was knocked out, and keep my eyes narrowed, but still open to not arouse suspicion. I see Piccolo's eyes glide back over me again to be sure that I'm ok, and I close my eyes briefly as his gaze travels to my face. I wait a few seconds until I hear a few faded voices echoing across the battlefield.

"Surrender... I'm useless... can't fight..."

"... Android... Gero... absorb 17 and 18..."

I perk my ears up at that last part. He's an android? ... The name Gero strikes me funny... I remember him! About ten years ago I once got a hold of a really interesting magazine, and the main topic was this insane professor who thought that it was wise to combine biotic cells with unbreakable steel. He said that he would make us immortal, and there would be no sicknesses, no pain... just deactivation. Heck, we would even age slower. That actually didn't sound too bad... until common sense came into play and I realized what deactivation meant.

And... on top of that... how long and how painful would it be to be turned _into_ an android? It sounded invasive, and everyone became a little disturbed by it. At one point a pair of twins had went missing a long time ago; my mother told me when that when she was pregnant with me two teenage twins were stolen from their homes and taken hostage. I didn't know why she brought it up until the same two pair of twins she told me about went on television, and shocked the world with their present state. I close my eyes as I go back in time, looking through my memories. They were beautiful. Clear skin, neatly cut hair-even their eyes shone a healthier glow.

...

What confused me is how they were walking calmly up to a twenty-five brick tall colomn, as if they were going to do something to it, like make it explode with the stick of dynamite that one of the two was holding, but instead the raven haired kid snapped it in between two of his fingers like it was nothing! Dr. Gero turns to him. "Now, 17, I want for you to break through the twenty five cement blocks I had placed here for you."

The one called 17 turns to Gero. "Why don't you do it yourself, old man, you've kept me in your d*** hidden lab for so long." Gero's face turns to shock. "I want to live my life. Now, let me have that remote, will you?" Gero pulls out a black remote that seems to shock 17 into a submissionary state. "You will do as I ask of you, 17," Gero says dangerously, "Unless you wish to be put out of commision." The other one, a woman with blonde hair and icy blue eyes just like the other, walks up politely and over the top, her hips swaying as she comes closer to Gero. "Allow me, doctor."

Gero's eyes glint evily. "Good, it seems that one of the two has enough sense." He turns to the crowd behind the camera and gives them a scowl as they start to give concerned hushed whispers to eachother. "Go on, 18, show the audience what you've got." The camera cuts to a man watching them, the host, if you will. "And now, you will see LIVE what these machines can do! They used to be humans, but they were genetically altered to androids!"

18 stands behind the column, and slowly levitates to the top of it. I start to get worried, and shuffle closer to my mother on the couch. "Don't worry, Demosa, it's just a trick they use to frighten people..." She starts, but her voice trails off as 18 raises an arm and drives through all twenty-five blocks, all the way down to the finish. The crowd is astonished. It takes a full minute on television for them to register what just happened; everyone in the studio breaks into a cheer, some standing while others await for the next trick.

What they don't notice is that 17 continues to look even more annoyed, and has slowly walked up to a camera, ignoring Gero's orders to stand down. "17, get back here..." 17 smiles as he flicks a camera, sending it to the opposite end of the studio, sending it right into the crowd in the process. "It's just a movie, sweetie," My mom says worriedly. "It's just a-" 17 shoots what seems to be fire to the next camera, the one that we're looking through, and the station goes to static. "Mommie, I'm scared.." I say to her, and she sends me out the room to my own.

...

She had told me the next day that they were... deactivated... when I asked her what it meant she just shook her head and told me that deactivation is pretty much when a battery-powered toy runs out of electricity to keep it going when a button is pushed. In other words, Dr. Gero temporarily _killed_ those children.

She said that the news crew and everyone in the studio came out safe, but her expression told me otherwise. When I asked her where Gero took the children, she said that he picked them up, one in each arm, and hauled them out into a helicopter never to be seen again.

"That doesn't matter, Cell, I will still defeat you!" I hear Piccolo yell, and it breaks me out of my trance. Without thinking, I slowly ease my head up, despite the aching protest to just give and blackout. Piccolo suddenly tears something off of him with his left arm... and he throws it away. "What the hel-" I'm cut off as Piccolo starts yelling again. At the same time the energy field around me lights up slightly, bright enough to almost blind me.

When he calms down, Cell, it seems his name is, has his eyes open wide and his stance unbalanced, as if he's in shock. "You, you tricked me!" He says to Piccolo, who smirks. His cape flies backwards a bit, and I see his right arm-wasn't that... didn't Cell take that arm? Didn't he absorb... I don't understand. This is a major mind f***.

Greenish goo oozes off of Piccolo's arm as he stretches it out. "Now that I have my arm back, it won't take even a minute to finish you off." I lower my head again as he looks behind him, as if to check on me. "And I'll also need to bring back all the people you've killed, Cell." He doesn't think I'm dead, does he? Hearing two voices in the distance, I crane my neck up and see two beings float to the ground. One of them is a bald midget wearing an orange gi, while the other has purple hair wearing a Capsule Corporation jacket.

"It.. it seems I'm out-numbered..."

Piccolo smirks. "Obviously." The short one turns to him. "I-it talks!?" Piccolo doesn't waver his stare as he speaks to him. "Yes; watch out for his tail. He uses it to suck out the life force of whatever comes into contact with it." The midget nods, and all three go into a fighting stance. "The best option would be for me to retreat for now..." ... Where would he go...

Piccolo smiles. "You can't run, there's three of us. You're both out-numbered, and out classed. There is no escape." He goes into a fighting stance, and smirks again. "Prepare to die!" Cell snickers, and gets ready to charge, when he suddenly leaps into the air.

"SOLAR FLARE!" The whole area goes white, causing for me to cover my eyes. It's so bright it stings! When the light fades, all three are lefting standing around like idiots with Cell nowhere to be found. They turn to each other. "What was that, exactly?" The bald one asks Piccolo, causing him to turn to the last point we saw Cell. He doesn't say anything, he only looks back down and huffs out. "... Demosa." He calls my name, and I shiver, while the two others give confused glances.

"Y... yes?" My throat is dry from running. I'll need a drink of water soon. I'm tired... all I want to do now is curl up and go to sleep, and not wake up for a month. "... Get over here." Pushing my arms under me, I make an effort to at least get myself up, but I fall back to the ground. ... "I... I can't move... I'm tired..." Piccolo huffs out, clearly annoyed as he waves a hand, and some invisible force picks me up and brings me over to him. "Carry this," He says to the purple-haired one, and I'm suddenly dropped in his arms.

"Don't you dare complain about this. I could've left you here for Cell to take." Piccolo says warningly, and I smirk a bit. "Woof." I say, and the bald one laughs a bit. "Heh, looks like Piccolo here's made a new friend!" Piccolo growls, and my eyes start to grow heavy. "She's bleeding, you guys." The one holding me says, gaining the midget's and Piccolo's attention. "She needs medical help. I could take her to a hospital-" Piccolo stops him before he says anything else.

"No, once we do that, she'll have nowhere else to go. It seems to me that she lived here. No need to get her the help she needs then have it thrown away when they release her. The world is in chaos now; there's no saying what could happen." He turns to the midget. "And with Cell absorbing everyone in his path, at this rate, humans will go extinct. We need to at least keep one in case it is out of reach of the dragon's power to bring them back."

The purple haired teen turns to the short one as well. "That doesn't make any sense... my mother told me that Shenron brought back all the Namekians when they were killed by Freiza. How come they wouldn't work in this situation?"

"The dragon only brought back about 75 Namekians. Cell is absorbing humans by the thousands. It may be too much for him to handle." Piccolo looks down to the ground. "And even so, the dragonballs are stone now, seeing as how me and Kami have joined forces to beat him." I can't help but interrupt.

"I'm sorry, but... who are you, exactly? And why are you crazy people talking about magic balls?" The purple haired one blushes, and the midget supresses a giggle. I finally get it and roll my eyes. "Very mature, guys. What are your names, if I may ask?" The short man walks forwards. "Oh, my name's Krillin, and the one holding you is Trunks." Uh... "And you can fly?" ... "Yea..."

...

... ...

... ... ...

"... The silence is killing me more than my blood loss is." Krillin giggles a bit. "At least you aren't panicking like most people would when they meet us, especially Piccol-"

"Someone's here." Piccolo says, interrupting Krillin's input. Someone with gravity-defying black spiky hair lands next to Trunks, the wind blowing dust in my eyes, causing me to sneeze. The newcomer looks to me with a glare. "And who's this, Trunks? Got a girlfriend?" I sigh out as Trunks fumbles, trying hard not to drop me. "Uh, Krillin, take her, please?"

I narrow my eyes in annoyance as Krillin takes me and walks next to Piccolo, who is looking down at me with well disguised curiosity. "I'm not a hot potato..." I say, and Krillin chuckles slightly, watching Trunks and the uptight man bicker to each other. I look up to Piccolo right when he turns away. With a bit of strength I tug on his right hand which is dangling by his side, effectively gaining his attention. He grunts. "What?"

"Are are you ok? I thought... I thought you ripped your arm off after Cell took it...?" Piccolo cocks an eye ridge, and nods. "It's an ability of mine to grow back lost limbs." ... So he's like a lizard? Someone else lands. "Tien is here, Vegeta, now I will explain what's going on. Cool it." Piccolo says. I can't stay awake anymore. My eyelids droop as I go into nothingness.

* * *

_Clearly I don't care if I get reviews or not, or else I wouldn't be continuing this, lol. It is kind of a bother that the home computer I have is broken so I can't use it. Downer... meh... oh well. Enjoy this chapter, feel free to read and review... I would appreciate it QwQ_


	6. Injure To Heal

_WolfstarXPiccolo:Ok, so since I can't work on Life Of A Guardian, I'd rather have people know that I'm still alive through this story. I'M SO SORRY! I JUST LOST THE USB THINGIE AGAIN! I SUCK EVEN MORE AS A RESPONSIBLE AUTHOR NOW, I KNOW THAT!_

_Please review, I'm serious. My sister has almost given up on this thing since she thinks nobody cares. She's... what, eleven, I think? You know how hard it is to cheer up a depressed kid? :/ Meh._

_Oh well... enjoy... or not... I'm not even sure anymore QwQ_

_By the way, I don't own Raid._

Injure To Heal

Krillin) "Come on, you guys, we need to go after that android menace before he absorbs anyone else!" Trunks yells out as he powers up, earning a glare from his father, Vegeta. "Oh, and just how are you going to find that bug freak anyways? Huh? As much as I'd like to go and finish that thing off, we shouldn't be prancing around like a bunch of idiots with cans of Raid to kill a bug that can't be found." I widen my eyes in surprise. He's... he's actually right?

Who is this, and what has he done with Vegeta?

"As much as I dislike the idea of speaking these words aloud, Vegeta's right, Trunks. He's not even in the perimeter of my hearing, and that's saying something. He must be at least fourty miles out by now, with the speed that he's using." I try my hardest not to flinch as he turns his gaze to me. Just minutes ago, he had explained to everyone how he had fused with Kami, and had blown up about not defeating Cell. I then feel a warm sensation as blood is soaked into the front of my shirt. "Uh, guys...?"

Everyone turns to me and sees Demosa, who is out cold and is currently bleeding out on me. "I think if we don't hurry this along she's going to die out here." Vegeta gives an annoyed look and huffs before turning his back on us. "If she isn't even able to stay alive through some blood loss then maybe she shouldn't be given a chance to recovery anyways." Piccolo turns to him. "Even so, fate has made her run into me for a reason, and quite literally at that..." He looks at her again and smirks. "She's pretty tough for a woman." I smile. "Heh, yea... I'll be sure to tell her that when she wakes up." I say to him, and he shows the faintest of smiles.

Tien interrupts. "We can't let 17 and 18 escape. Piccolo, if what you said is true, then we have to go after them and not let them be absorbed." Piccolo shakes his head and looks off in the distance after said android. "Yes, but we'd be wasting our time going after them. They don't even have any energy to trace." He growls out and stomps once onto the ground, hard enough to cause a crater in rage. He must not be used to feeling helpless, I guess. "But think you guys... even if we did find them, we wouldn't stand a chance." I say, trying to break us out of our somewhat nastalgic state. "They kicked us around like ragdolls, Krillin, you're right." Trunks says back to me, giving me a knowing glance. We have to try and rile up these buff dudes to train harder.

I find something that wakes em up, and supress a smirk. "Maybe... maybe we should hide until Goku recovers-" Vegeta blasts out into the distance as soon as he hears his better escape my mouth, and Trunks chuckles. "Nice going, I didn't think of that, heh heh." I nod. Hopefully now it will be easier to get this girl some help. Tien looks to her with a wondering look. "Who is she, anyways?" I sigh out. "Her name is Demosa, and she's currently bleeding out!" I say sarcastically, and Piccolo growls at me. "Then why don't you just take her to Roshi's while Trunks goes to Korin to get a sensu?" He says, more like a command then a suggestion.

Why not just take her to Korin's? Piccolo gives out an answer as if he read my mind. "The altitude won't allow for much air to flow into her lungs. She'll die if you bring her out there. That and she might catch something. We don't need for her to get sick, or worse, infected, with something." I cock an eyebrow. "And since when have you started caring about the common folk, huh?" He huffs out and seems to hold a few words back as he looks to me with a mixture of disgust, understanding, and shock at his own words, as if he realized something. "Kami had been keeping an eye on the girl, making sure that she didn't do anything stupid. He just... decided to play favorites with the humans and chose her." He jerks his head to the side with a mild manner of disgust, barely hidden beneath his never-changing stoic mask, this time annoyance settling in.

I hold my arms up, almost forgetting about Demosa, and shuffle to get her back in place. Trunks does the motion for me, holding his hands up defensively. "Woah woah woah! Alright. I'd better get going then, if Kami was concerned about her, like Piccolo says." With that, he blasts out into the distance towards Korin's tower. Tien had long since zoned out, effectively making himself invisible to us until now. "What's your plan of action then, guys?"

"... I'll search the surrounding area, from here and make a motion outwards. Cell could be hiding anywhere. I'll stay here while you go and search about fifty miles out, and make a circle motion inwards back to me. If he's really not in our field of eyes, then he's really made himself scarce, which makes him more of a target. I don't want him getting away so easily." Piccolo floats into the air, and looks at me directly. "I'll keep an eye on you as you take your leave. No need for an ambush, and to be alone with a cripple, right?" I inwardly sigh in relief and take to the skies.

* * *

Piccolo) I don't know why I even suggested anything to keeping the girl alive, but at least they had annoyed Vegeta enough indirectly to make him leave and will himself to try again. If Goku is really not going to make it, then I'm their only shot, seeing as how Vegeta is currently under my 'jurisdiction' in terms of power. At this point I could snap him like a twig, and he knows it. He only uses his usual tactic of pissing me off as an outlet to see that he has no hope in beating me at this point. Not yet, at least.

"Fool, I hope that monkey runs into the androids..." I mutter to myself. "What?" Krillin asks me in confusion. "Ah, nothing." I say to the monk. We've had pretty good terms with each other. He's not as annoying as the triclops I have to work with, who thinks since he has three eyes he apparently 'sees ALL'. Demosa is in pretty bad shape; blood oozing still from a gash in her head. "Hey, be careful, she may have lost some of her memory when she wakes up. Her mind seems a bit blank at the moment, and humans usually always have active minds."

"How do you know that... oh." I lazily close my eyes halfway. "You would think that you would have come to terms that I've gained more knowledge than anyone else on the planet by now. It's been about an hour, Krillin, really?" He laughs a bit an seems to resist the urge to rub the back of his neck as Demosa's arms flail uselessly against him, letting him know he has living luggage. "We're at the perimeter," I say quickly, distracting Krillin from asking questions as to why I even saved her. Kami knows I don't want to answer them. "Get going, and be sure to keep to lower altitudes, or she'll suffocate." Gah! Krillin nods, and flies off to the hermit's. Just as he goes into the distance, I see Demosa's right eye crack open, and she smiles weakly at me before realizing she's flying, and passes out again.

"... Fool."

...

Back to where I fought the monster, I search every building in search of the thing. Nothing but clothing is to be found. I'm surprised when I find a few bodies; they must have died before the monster could drain them of energy, it seems. One of them has a gun held in one hand, and a suicide note in the other. Had it really taken that long for us to get here, that we couldn't save them? Humans are sad creatures, wanting total control of every little thing in life, from how they're going to live to how they die. This one had taken into account that he wouldn't survive the onslaught, and had decided to take his destiny into his own hands by effectively using a gun to end it all.

What I'm also surprised to see is how he had also shot about ten other people before shooting himself. He must have went mad... have I really... failed... the bullet-sized hole in the side of his head tells me all that I need to know about how incompetent humans can be. Pathetic control freaks. It seems, they only want things to go their way, and if they don't get it, they go to drastic lengths to get it right. Even if it means meeting Yemna earlier than their 'schedule' says.

Shaking my head, I try to think of something else. After this building I'll try the one Cell's 'Special Beam Cannon' went. As if I wouldn't think to search someplace where I've thoroughly demolished. I think back to the training me Goku and Gohan have done during the last three years. It wasn't put to waste.

Meditating, sometimes sleeping by night, and sparring by day, we would get closer to our goal of strength, reach it, and set another one about fifty thousand power points ahead. The biggest leap we've done is when we had gone up one hundred thousand points in a week. During the day Chi-chi had told us to go get driver's licenses, I had been distracted. The woman who was my 'teacher' was mentally retarded, I'm sure.

At some point Gohan had told me to try and get a job, so I could live in a house closer to where he lives about a year ago while we were training. I found it a stupid idea. First off, I am somewhat of a nomad, and have nothing tying me down to any place on this planet. Secondly, it would be physically impossible to blend in with society, even if some of their occupants were animal-human beings. Thirdly, I would rather abandon my ability of flight and jump off a million foot high cliff to sharp rocks below while being set ablaze than live near that disasterous wench that he calls mom.

_Exiting_ the building, I float up about ten feet in the air and unconsciously move on to the next location. I don't have to search much, since the town itself is pretty much ransacked from... our little skirmish.

Landing near the ruins of the building, I look around and search for any hints of movement. "No luck... gah, this thing doesn't even have an energy signal to be found." ... How unfortunate.

_'Are you having any luck finding this thing?'_

I telepathically ask Tien, and he responds with a negative. I have to read his mind in order to get the answer since he doesn't know how to use telepathy. "Great. He knows how to cover energy signals and how to evade our eyes... that's saying something." The only reason I tolerate these people is because of their willingness to protect the planet, I swear. I'm pretty sure that I'm the only one who doesn't act any differently when the fight is over, even Vegeta goes into a more less annoying state. Usually because he's yelling at 'his woman' Bulma, but at least there's an outlet so he doesn't try being stupid and take over the world again-

Something moves and catches my vision. "... h... ello..." A weak voice that would have been missed by any other human rings out, making my ears twitch. Looking around, I sigh after I find nothing and close my eyes, focusing on life signatures now. "h... el...p me... pleas... e... stuck... brok... en..." I surpress a shiver as I catch a dying power, underneath something. Snapping my eyes open, I feel something softly grab my foot, and jerk over to it. My eyes widen as I register a hand, and pick up the humongous piece of rubble atop it, revealing a battered woman.

She has a wide gash in her stomach, and seems unable to move. As quickly as I possibly can, I sweep an arm under her and lift her up.

'_Tien! I found a survivor, but she's dying!'_

I feel Tien's energy spike as it nears me. The woman I hold, supported in my arms, lets out a small grunt of pain. "My... husb...and..." She utter out. What is she... I look around, and another arm peaks out from rubble about twelve feet away.

...

"He's alright. He'll be waiting for you later on today, don't worry." I know she's not going to make it, but I must do something other than leave her here. It's an injustice to die alone. Even I was given something when I left last time, and I didn't deserve it.

"Wher... is m... baby... Dem..." ... What is she talking about? Dem? Dem... dem... She suddenly arches her back in pain, and I jerk my head to her. "I... I can't... move... it hurts, it hurts so much... make it... stop..." I almost wince as Tien walks in on us, and hears her last outburst. He's walking into the first floor, the only one standing, and almost in an immediate reaction his three eyes widen farther than I've ever seen before. "She's.. she's in worse shape than I've seen anyone..." Tien whispers to himself. Unfortunately, the woman hears, and begins to panic, capturing my attention once more after I give a quick glare at Tien, who shrinks back as my gaze lands on him.

"Just breathe... Who are you talking about... miss?" I don't know what else to say to refer to her. It's quite embarressing already that I have no social skills. "I... saw you figh... monster and sav... daughter..." ... Daughter? Save daughter? But the only one I've saved was... My eyes widen as I register what's going on. "You can't possibly be the reason that Demosa came here, are you? You're her mother?" She blinks for about ten seconds as she takes it in, and nods slowly, until she grunts in pain as a bone snaps from the effort, and her breathing becomes shallow. "Piccolo, you have to take her-"

I glare at him again. "Take here where, exactly, Tien? She won't make it." I say without thinking, and Demosa's mother starts tearing up. "So... it's true, isn't it? I won't make it..." I bite my lip in remorse as I remember her, and quickly dart my eyes to her side. "... I'm sorry. But... it will only be temporary. Trust me on this." I say to her. I don't blame her when she reaches a hand up and softly places it on the scruff of my shirt as she tries to tug me down in what appears to be a distrustful aggrivated manuever. I give in and bend down slightly. "You... take care of them... or so help me I will haunt you to the ends of the universe."

I shiver at that. As her eyes roll to the back of her head and her last breath escapes her, I almost drop her in shock. Tien noticed this, and slowly comes to my side. He opens his mouth to say something, but closes it again at a loss for words. My sights are stuck on her for a full five minutes before a noise breaks the silence, and something vibrates and lights up in her left pocket. A metal contraption is poking out, and moves itself out onto the concrete rubble. It's a miracle that it survived the fight...

Picking up the thing, I look over it. "It's a cell phone; you can call people with it and send messages. It's sort of like telepathy, except you can be across the planet and it will work unless you're away from a certain... checkpoint." Tien explains, and I give no hint of understanding, though he and I get it. It stops ringing as soon as I push the center button. The screen goes to a point where there are multiple icons on it, and I almost have to hold back bile as I see the background-Demosa, her mother, and man, probably her father, and another girl, probably her sister, stand together, hand in hand. There smiles are so bright it's almost sickening.

... I killed this woman... and her mate. It was unintentional, but it's solely my fault. I should have known, I should have known that the beast hadn't absorbed everyone, except Demosa. I should have known better than this. What if there were even more survivors out there, just waiting... and dying... What if, instead of them being this far out, they had been caught in the midst of me and Cell powering up, and rocking the entire city in our effort to end it all. For all I knew, Cell had let them live on purpose to play cat and mouse.

Holding the phone up, I push the center button again, and a few... words... conversations... pop up. The most recent... is highlighted... clicking again, the entire conversation takes up the screen.

Mom: Are you ok?

Me: I'm trapped in a convenience store by the Monster, mom... the monster that has taken the lives of many in this very town...

Mom: ... You're joking, please tell me you're joking.

Me: Would I be joking about dying mom? At a time like this?

Mom: Listen. We're in a tall white building with a red roof. If you manage to get away, find us. I will be searching the area nearby through the open windows. Thankfully the monster hasn't found us, either... Oh, my baby is trapped!

Me: Mom... If I don't make it... I love you.

... another starts at 2:48

Mom: I see you! Wait... who is that green man?!

Me: His name is Piccolo, and he saved my life, mom.

Mom: I saw what happened through the zoom on my phone! How the h*** did he stop that monster from getting you?! I'm so worried, baby, I miss you so much you have no idea.

Me: Yea, mom, I'm fine. Where are you now?

Mom: We're zkskerialeid

Me: Hey, are you ok?!

Mom: As for me, I'm fine, but... oh honey... your father's hurt... he's trapped under some rubble of this building we're in. He's bleeding out, fast. He needs medical help!

Mom: No, something caused for a hole to rupture on the building we're in and I'm unable to even go down the hallway.

There's nothing else except for the phone saying that a call was made almost directly after.

"Geh..." I grunt. How could I have not sensed these human's power levels... I used to be guardian of Earth, how could I not know that they were here?! Tien takes another tentative step forward, and slowly eases out a hand. Ignoring it, I get to my feet, and acknowledge him with a simple nod of the head. "You ok...?" Tien asks hesitantly, and I nod. "... She said to watch over... them..." I know that bit, Tien. No need to point out the obvious. "I wonder what happened to her..."

... If I say the truth, it will ruin my reputation with the group. I don't know what to say, so I avoid the subject. "The woman said to watch over her them..." Tien nods his head. "Whoever they are, I know one thing is for certain."

...

"Demosa is one of them."


End file.
